The 9 Muses
by chocolatechipmunk
Summary: Korie Elmroy is a daughter of Poseidon. She was born because of a broken promise. She has immense power... problem is, she doesn't know it yet. But when a childhood friend shows up and the 9 Muses visit camp to issue a quest, will all that change? Rated T 'cause I'm crazy.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE no flames! Constructive criticism is appreciated, though. I am not the best speller in the world, but I will try to fix any spelling mistakes I see. Read, review, and… ummm, ricochet? I don't know. (::) (::) (::) VIRTUAL COOKIES! Blue, of course! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO! (RICK IS BEING SUBBORN AND WON'T GIVE ME THE RIGHTS!) Grrr…**

**-LINEBREAK-**

Explanation: OK, so along with the normal PJO characters, there are my OCs and the 9 Muses. Most of y'all probably don't know all 9 muses so I'm going to explain them here.

MUSES

- Calliope: rep. epic poetry

- Clio: rep. history

- Erato: rep. lyrics/love poetry

- Euterpe: rep. music/lyrics/poetry

- Melpomene: rep. tragedy

- Polyhymnia: rep. sacred poetry and geometry

- Terpsichore: rep. dancing

- Thalia: rep. comedy

- Urania: rep. astronomy and astrology

**OK, so now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-LINEBREAK-**

**CHAPTER 1**

Korie P.O.V.

It was just a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Of course, there's nothing normal about camp or being a demigod. But, you know, as normal as a day at camp can be.

The Hunters were visiting and so was Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was explaining an architectural thingy to Piper, Reyna, and Hazel. The Stolls were pranking- no, scratch that. The Stolls were being chased by a very angry honey-covered Katie Gardener, the rest of the Demeter cabin, and a few Hunters. Octavian and Rachel were having an argument about if oracles existed or not. Percy, Nico, Leo, Frank, and Jason were deeply engrossed in a conversation about Hades knows what. Grover and Lou Ellen were on a "find more demigods" quest. Clarisse and Chris were talking.

Me and Veronica (or Onyx, as she insists to be called. Don't ask.) were on border patrol. Onyx is my best friend. She is a daughter of Nike, and, like all her siblings, is EXTREMELY competitive. We are so alike with our personalities, favorite bands, all that. But that is where the similarities end. We look nothing alike. She's got shoulder-length red-brown hair and very dark brown eyes. She's also pretty tall. I have long, wavy black hair, and sea-green eyes. Not surprising, considering my dad is Poseidon. I'm also a bit on the short side. Anyway, we were in the patrol tree facing the farm road.

"Hey, Korie, isn't that Lou Ellen and Grover?" Onyx asked, squinting through the binoculars. I grabbed them from her and nearly fell out of the tree.

"Yes! Sound the conch! And… whoa. Three dracanae, and a hellhound." I said, surprised. "Usually more." Onyx nodded in agreement.

As they crossed the magic border, Onyx and I hopped out of the tree and pulled out our weapons, ready to fight. Onyx unslung her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming at the hellhound's heart. I got out my sword. We charged, and the hellhound didn't stand a chance against the volley of arrows. Three surprised dracanae only had time to hiss before two more arrows impaled one, and my sword disintegrated the other two. I high-fived Onyx.

"And that, children, is how to kick monster butt," Onyx said in a motherly British accent. Lou Ellen laughed and ran up to hug us.

"You guys are really improving! Nice job." Grover said. I turned to talk to him, but suddenly, the words got caught in my throat. Beside him was a girl and a boy. The boy was unconscious. He looked familiar… '_Snap out of it,'_ I told myself.

I faced Grover and smiled. "Thanks, Grover. Taming Lady made my reflexes a lot quicker." Lady is my pegasus. Her full name is Lady Rainicorn, like from Adventure Time.I raised and tamed her since she was a wild foal.

I then turned to the girl and held out my hand to shake. "Korie Elmroy, daughter of Poseidon, at your service." She briefly touched my hand with one of her perfectly manicured ones.

"Honey Smyth. And I DON'T shake hands, Kaylie." She looked down into the valley. "That's the camp? Hah! That is smaller than Daddy's beach house. I'm supposed to live here for the summer? Uh, no." I looked at her in disbelief. Then disbelief quickly turned into anger. Great. Another spoiled rich bratty camper. Just freakin' perfect.

"Why you little-," Just then, Chiron trotted up.

"Ah, Lou Ellen, Grover. I see your mission was a success. Come, bring the new campers to the Big House. Onyx, Korie, are you ok? You guys look like you're about to murder someone." I looked over at Onyx. She basically mirrored my emotions.

'_NO!' _I wanted to scream. But I forced myself to say a dull "Yes." Onyx did the same.

"Good. Well then, come on. Let's get everyone cleaned up. Oh, Korie, are you aware your arm is bleeding? No? Well, it is, child." Chiron asked Grover and Lou to put the boy on his back. When he was situated, Chiron asked Honey what her name was and where she was from. She was from New York, New York, like Percy. "Well, Honey, I'm Chiron. Everyone, follow me." We all walked- or in Chiron's case, trotted- to the Big House. Percy came running over, looking panic-stricken at the sight of my bleeding arm. He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand in a STOP gesture.

"Percy, I'm fine. Honestly, I've had bigger paper cuts than this." No. Honestly, on the inside, I was whimpering in pain.

"Very likely story, sis. That's a big gash." Percy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Dude, really, I'm fine, ok? I am gonna go clean up a bit." On that note, I walked towards our cabin.

"Be careful! I don't want you to ge-"

"PERCY!"

"Sorry."

I sighed as I walked into the cabin. I went to the bathroom and rinsed the cut out with nectar.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Who knew nectar could hurt so much? When I finished, I ate a small square of ambrosia and it started to heal. I changed into a clean purple abstract t-shirt and fresh jean shorts, and fixed my ponytail. Better.

As I walked out of the cabin, it hit me. I knew who the boy was. It surprised me so much I nearly collapsed on the spot.

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 1. The Muses will come into the story in a few chapters. PLEASE review! Oh, and if you would, call me Emorie. It's not my real name, just a nickname. Thanks!**

**-Emorie**


End file.
